


Two Peas in a Pod

by sabriel75



Series: what I haven't written yet meme [3]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Flirting, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Colin's claimed a cave i.e. the underneath of the table in the back at the holiday party. Bradley joins him. Snogging ensues. Katie and Angel give their two cents worth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



They’ve not stowed themselves away very secretly. 

Giggling drunkenly under a table against the back wall, where all the food used to be, probably isn’t the best place to hide, but they’re at the cast holiday party and almost everyone else is on the other side of the room raiding the open bar. 

It’s their cave. They’ve claimed it or Colin has. He told Bradley so, when Bradley tried to clamor over his lap to get to the warm spot by the heat register. 

“No, you cannot sit there Bradley! This is my cave. No pratly princes allowed.” Colin had huffed and puffed and blown stinky, whiskey breath in Bradley’s face. 

Colin’s ‘no’ didn’t stop Bradley from shoving him over and pushing with his entire body to try and get at it. He’s won this round too even if he isn’t pressed up against the heat of the register. Instead, Colin has a lap full of him all loosey goosey and he’s warm where it counts. 

Bradley’s happy.

Colin’s chuffed too. His smile, a bit dopey and definitely wide with dimple, makes Bradley giggle even louder, especially when he nuzzles into Bradley’s neck affectionately. “Glad it’s you who found me mate and not that girl, the pushy one with the rack.” 

Here Colin stops and splays his arms wide, smacking Bradley in the face with flaily hands. “Oops. Sorry,” and Colin rubs his nose against Bradley’s shirtsleeve before starting up again, a litany of whiney complaints about unwanted cleavage being rubbed in his face or some such nonsense about breasts.

“You don’t even like boobs,” Bradley chimes in helpfully, “except maybe Katie’s.”

“I know,” Colin says dejectedly, “and Katie’s a jewel among women so she don’t count.” 

Colin slumps against the wall. 

The tablecloth completely hides them now that they’ve moved to the back end of the table and it levels at the carpeted flooring. Bradley goes with him, lying atop Colin and pillowing his head on Colin’s propped up shoulder. 

“She kept pushing them up and towards me as if I needed to grab onto them like some flotation device. Something’s not right about me always getting the crazy ones.” 

Bradley simply hums his agreement, and adds, “Yeah, but I’ve got crazies too.”

“You have,” says Colin, nodding sagely, “crazy stalker shites, who want to fondle and grope you. And you don’t even have breasts. 

Bradley pushes up against Colin’s chest when Colin’s hands slip down his back and grasp his arse, snuggly fitting them together.

You do have the best arse though,” Colin says, leering and making Bradley jump.

“Christ Cols, are you coming onto me?”

“You have a great chest too,” Colin continues, his voice morose and he shakes his head sadly. “They don’t make you take your shirt off nearly enough.”

It’s too much. Bradley nearly topples over from his giggle fit. “They’re always making me go shirtless, you twat! You haven’t noticed?”

“Hmmm…” and that’s all Colin’s got because he’s licking up Bradley’s neck now and struggling to hold them both upright. Bradley’s barely caught his breath from the laughter when Colin captures his mouth with alcohol-slick lips.

“Suppose it’s too much for you to be a gentleman and ask for a snog?” Bradley asks, mouth smushed against Colin’s so it comes out garbled.

Colin’s hmph lets Bradley know he’s understood though and he pulls away, his ears pink and his hair delightfully mussed up, to grumpily ask, “Can I kiss you now?” 

Just as Bradley leans in for another kiss, Katie and Angel’s faces pop into view; the tablecloth raised just enough to show off their matching evil grins. 

“Yes, you may kiss the bride now,” Katie crows.

“Thank fuck… finally,” Angel belts out.


End file.
